Trim molding, such as decorative architectural molding, is used in finish carpentry to adorn walls, ceilings, corners, and the like. For example, baseboards, chair rails, and crown molding are all various types of decorative architectural molding. In order to properly fit such molding pieces into corners, angled cutting, such as miter-cutting or cope-cutting, can be used to create angled cuts. Traditional miter-cutting at forty-five degree angles may provide a square joint but often does not work since most wall corners are not square, and, thus do not have a true ninety-degree angle. Most corners, in fact, are not square due to framing issues, drywall imperfections, drying and cracking, and the like.
Cope joints, however, which use one trim molding piece butted against an adjacent wall at the corner, eliminate the corner of non-square corners. Cope joints allow for a tight fit regardless of the corner angle. Cope joints are also less likely to show gaps. Once molding has been properly cut, it is secured to a ceiling, wall, or the like. For example, a crown molding is secured between a wall and a ceiling. Nails, glues, and adhesives are known methods by which to secure the molding.
Related patents known in the art include the following. U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,877, issued to Edwards on Mar. 25, 1991, discloses a decorative wall and ceiling molding assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,123, issued to Lamont et al. on Jan. 27, 1998, discloses a decorative molding with removable decorative panel. U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,915, issued to Wood on May 7, 2002, discloses an architectural molding and mounting device. U.S. Pat. No. 7,200,970, issued to Koenig, Jr. et al. on Apr. 10, 2007, discloses a combination comprising vertical wall, horizontal ceiling, and crown molding member having planar portion, intermediate portion, and mounting flange.
Related published patent applications known in the art include the following: U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0196144, filed by Spek and published on Sep. 7, 2006, discloses a crown molding. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0272237, filed by Koenig, Jr. et al. and published on Dec. 7, 2006, discloses a crown molding assembly and related kit. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0022685, filed by Koenig, Jr. et al. and published on Feb. 1, 2007, discloses a crown molding member having planar portion, intermediate portion, and mounting flange. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0016807, filed by Barter and published on Jan. 24, 2008, discloses a crown molding hanger aid. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0172964, filed by de Raucourt and published on Jul. 24, 2008, discloses an installation bracket and system for crown molding.
The foregoing patent and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.